jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NX2ER/Vehicles?
Who here likes new vehicles? I do. I have a few ideas for vehicles in Jailbreak. More will come once this blog has at least 20 comments. '''1990 Honda Civic 1.4 GL: '''This is an old-fashioned sedan. The cost would be $80,000. This may seem very expensive, but the car is reinforced so it's slightly protected by cops. Any police who tries to eject this vehicle would need to hold E for 2 seconds instead of just pressing. The speed is good, acceleration is great, handling is decent, off-roading is decent, and rev speed is meh. The car drifts very well. '''Acura MDX 2019: '''The modern SUV. The cost would be $50,000. Drifting is pretty good on this car. This vehicle can seat 6 people. The speed is great, acceleration is great, handling is decent, off-roading is good, and rev speed is meh. If you are driving fast, and you suddenly drift, if held long enough, the car can spin 180 degrees (if you drifting long enough). '''Ford Mustang 2005: '''A car that has already been established in Mad City and was shown in one of Ved_Dev's videos where he gets caught as a crim robbing a bank. The cost would be $70,000. The vehicle can seat 2 players. The speed is amazing, acceleration is decent, handling is decent, off-roading is meh, and rev speed is decent. Drifting is good for this car. The vehicle's tires need around 40% more bullets to pop than a normal car. '''Mercedes C43 AMG: '''Sporty car that is great for its price... or not. The cost of this car is $140,000. The vehicle can seat 2 players. The speed is amazing, acceleration is great, handling is good, off-roading is good, and rev speed is good. Drifting is awesome with this vehicle. The vehicle can have armor around it which cost $30,000. It can be on or off the car. If on, if anyone is hurt in the car, they will only take 60% of damage. But the armor will slow down the car buy 20%. Amazing car, right? '''Astonda Yatch Boat: '''Yay! A boat! The cost of this car is a whopping $400,000 though. The vehicle can seat 4 players. The speed is great, acceleration is good, handling is decent, the ability to drive in rough waters is decent, and rev speed is meh. Too bad you can't walk around in it. You can only go inside it. The vehicle will get stuck once it is on land. YAYEET. '''Boeing AH-64 Apache: '''Here goes a helicopter. The price of this special vehicle is $700,000. The vehicle can seat 6 players in all. The driver and one passenger can seat in the front from the outside, but for others, the driver has to open the side doors (by pressing F) to allow 4 other players to enter. However, they can get out without the driver opening the doors. This prevents any passengers to get stuck if the driver leaves without opening the doors. Yes, you can sit in the heli, but you can walk around in it too, although it may glitch a little. You can only walk around when the doors are closed. The speed of this heli is great, acceleration is great, handling is good, height is amazing, and rev speed is good. Too positive? Let me know how large the price should be! '''Armored Car: '''Yes, the armored car!!! It is the 1995 Chrysler C 300 armored with shiny gray metal. The glass windows are reinforced and look like those armored windows. Anyone inside the car only gets 20% of damage. However, the car costs $800,000. The car can fit 2 players. It has good speed, great acceleration, good handling, great off-roading, and good rev speed. Drifting is decent. Too expensive? Too bad? Tell me! '''1957 Cadillac Eldorado Biarritz convertible: '''This car looks sweeeet! The price of this fancy vehicle is $150,000 only. For pretty experienced players. The car seats 2 players. The drifting is just too amazing with this car. It needs 20% more bullets to pop tires from same team and 15% more bullets to pop tires from opposing team. This has good speed, decent acceleration, pretty bad handling, meh off-roading, and meh rev speed. '''1990 Dodge Charger: '''I just like this vehicle, I guess. The price of this long vehicle is $600,000. The car seats 2 players. Extremely good at drifting. Anyone inside only takes 70% of damage. The tires take 50% more bullets to pop. It also goes pretty high if the driver drives it up a ramp with pretty fast speed. If you use rocket fuel, the car will do a wheelie, so you will fly if using rocket fuel. It has great speed, good acceleration, good handling, good off-roading, and good rev speed. Is this overpriced? '''Zombie Proof Maybach (Maybach Exelero): '''Yeah, ignore the name. It costs $300,00. The car seats 2 players. Good at drifting. Anyone inside only takes 60% of damage. The tires take 70% more bullets to pop. It has good speed, decent acceleration, good handling, good off-roading, and meh rev speed. Plus any cop who tries to eject you need to hold E for 1 second. '''Curtiss Wright Model 2500: '''Now here comes some weird-looking cars. This, um, no-wheel-looking vehicle costs $250,000. It seats 2 players. When going off a ramp or downhill, it tends to glide down, not fall. Useful, huh? It has great speed, good acceleration, decent handling, awesome off-roading, and good rev speed. Nothing too special. Got any more ideas? '''OSI Silver Fox: '''Yay! A silver fox! Not literally. An extremely...UNIQUE vehicle that costs $450,000. It is able to be maneuvered in the air. Kind of. It seats 2 players. It has incredible speed, good acceleration, good handling, meh off-roading, and pretty good rev speed. I think this is too short. More will come soon once this blog has 20 comments! Category:Blog posts